Finally found the one
by r52013
Summary: Her life was like one big rollercoaster with twists and turns. She thought it was all over and no one would love her like her old family did... But that one little ounce of hope she has paid off. Rated T for language. First Fanfic sorry if it sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's P.o.v**

I'm Ally Dawson and I'm 16 and I was an only child when I lived with my parents in Orlando (**Just thought of a random state)**. So now that I'm here you want to know about my life and how I ended up in foster care. Well its kind of a long story but I got time so it all started when I was 8

_Flashback:_

_My family and me had just got back from the store. You see every Saturday me and my parents go to the stores and shop, Get groceries, and just spend time together but something about today was weird like my parents didn't hold hands like they used to or smile at each other like they always did. So when we got back after an akward car ride home my mother finally chose to talk to me. "Honey may me and your father have a word with u in the living room please" she said so sweetly I knew something was up. "um...yeah" is all I could say. "This isn't easy for me to say to you but me and your mother are getting a divorce" My dad told me showing no sadness that him and my mother would no longer be together. I was trying so hard to blink away the tears but it was to much so I ran upstairs into my room and cried myself to sleep. The next morning my mom was gone, all her things had been cleaned. I knew life wouldn't be the same without her but I had to push threw it for my dad, I had to become a grown up._

_End of flashback_

So that's how I lost my mom it turns out she wanted to divorce because she was diagnosed with lung cancer and passed away a year later. I was crushed when I found out. My mom gave me two things to remember her the one was a little brown leather book with an A on the front, and a heart latchet necklace that when I open it there's a picture of my mom and one of my dad. There with me where ever I go. When my parents got a divorce and my mom left I went into depression and started cutting myself. People asked me "why do you have scars" or "why did you cut yourself". The same answer for all of them were "that's my story not yours" after I said that they never asked again. So your probably wondering why I don't live with my dad well here's the reason. This was when I was about 10.

_Flashback:_

_Well now my dad is dating again and her name is Cindy. She's nice and all but is to perky I mean she always has to make sure everything is perfect for my dad. I wish she would know that his life isn't going to be perfect without my mom in it with him. I was walking home from school and I had saw a black car parked in my driveway. So I ran to the house and check who is was when I got inside a lady was sitting there one that I have never saw in my life. "Dad I'm home" The lady then looked up at me and smiled soon after that my dad and Cindy came walking in from upstairs with a few bags. This is what made me think even more. "Oh hi sweetie. We need to have a word with you" so I did as I was told and sat down on the couch. My dad came and sat next to me and Cindy sat next to the lady. When my father had talked to me I could tell he had been drinking. You see when my mom passed away my dad started drinking and going crazy that is until Cindy came along now he only drinks once in a while. " Ally this isn't the easiest thing to say but-" I cut her off because that's what my dad said when he told me about the divorce. " Don't give me that crap just tell me what the fuck is going on". She gasped and looked at my dad but all he did was shake his head. " Ok then.. I'm not fit to take care of u anymore so we think its best if u go into foster care". I was so shocked at what my dad had just said but he wasn't done talking I guess. " Its just u know you shouldn't have to be here when i get too crazy and I know you don't like Cindy a lot so I think its best if u go find a family who can care for you". All I did was got up and walked to the front door and wait by the car for the lady to come out. Finally she did and we got into the care and drove away._

_End of flashback_

I haven't saw that house since. Since I was 10 fucking years old I've been in the foster system. After about 6 months of staying with the families that try and give it a try with me ask about my past and that sets me off so I blow and get sent back. I've been in 10 foster homes. I'm on my way to number 11 I doubt they will keep me long like the others. I hope they aren't but that is a big wish. Well were here, Here's the beginning of the rollercoaster.

Review. If you liked it I'll continue or I'll stop. Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's P.o.v**

We had just got there after a long drive from Orlando to Miami. Me and my social worker were walking up the driveway. When we got up to the door I was about to knock when the door opened revealing a middle aged women with blonde hair and tan skin wearing a yellow sunshine dress that went to her knees. "Oh you must be Ally. We have been waiting for you all day". I knew nothing about the family just that I would have in quote of the social worker 'parents that loved me'. Oh they didn't know me yet once they got to know me they would be calling back to take me away from them because I was 'crazy'. "Yeah that's me. There was no need to wait I'm nothing special" Is all I said as I walked into the house rolling my eyes at the women. When I got in I was to busy staring at the big house that I didn't notice a man on the couch looking at me. He had dark brown hair and wasn't as tan as the women but still tan enough and he was wearing black dress pants and a grey long sleeve button up shirt. " Hello, so your the new member of our family". I quickly nodded still looking around. The walls had light brown with darker brown splattered on. Other than that they had what normal houses had like a couch, chairs, TV, and tables. I was cut off by the door closing I quickly turned around and the social worker was gone walking down to her car. So I'm stuck here now, great (sarcasm). "Well I think its time we introduce ourselves". I nodded slowly. " Kids get down here please". Oh so they do have kids I guess that makes it a little better so I don't have to be another only child to remind me of my past. All I heard was a few 'yes mom's then in front of me there were two kids. One a boy and the other a girl the boy had beach blonde hair, hazel eyes, looked around my age, and was tan like his mom. He had dark blue jeans with holes and a red button up shirt but his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had red high tops on. The girl looked a little like her dad more she had brown hair that went just a little over the shoulder, green eyes, and not as tan like her dad but something about her outfit made me know we would be great friends because she was wearing black short shorts and a white see threw ringed cutout blouse but you could see her black bra underneath. She had gray converse on." I'm Mimi Moon and this is my husband Mike and our two children. This is Austin and Alexandra. Austin is your age and Alexandra is 14". I shook hands with both of them. Austin kept looking at me weird I kept wondering if my hair was messed up then I realized what I was wearing. Which was red short shorts, a black crop top that said 'I only laugh when its necessary' in white letters, and white high tops. You could see I had my belly pierced because the shirt didn't go down far enough. My hair was put into a side braid. My cuts were visible so you could see them no matter what. I didn't try and hide them I mean people need to know that what I do is my choice. He kept staring at me for a while until someone pulled on my arm and pulled me up stairs and into a room. When I looked at who it was I did a sigh of relief. It was Alexandra. I looked around her room and I knew I was in love. Her walls were painted black with pink dots all over it the floor was grey carpet. She had a full size bed and a desk right next to it. The bed was push up against opposite of the wall that the door was at. The room was bigger than the ones I had stayed at. There was a drum set in a corner of the room and a guitar in front of it. A TV that was fairly big was set up on a small table against the wall in front of the bed. All I could look at though was the guitar. " My mom got me that on my 10th birthday. She said since Austin has so much I might want to give it a try. I tried teaching myself like my brother but that was to hard to I gave up by the time I was 12 so now it just sits there as decoration. Sometimes I pretend to play so my mom thinks I've taught myself and am actually good". A thought just popped into my head while she was talking about that. " I'll teach you. My mom taught me on my 7th birthday". She looked kind of shocked but I didn't care I walked right up to the guitar and started playing a random tune. I don't know what it was but all of a sudden the room was black and it just seemed like I was the only one there playing, it felt great. But sadly I was taken out of my space by the door opening. It was Blondie, hey I just made up a new nickname for him. " Hey dork, mom wants you to take the new girl for a walk and show her the city". I rolled my eyes at his stupid name for me 'new girl' I mean come on he better not push my buttons because I'm not afraid to beat up a boy. " I have a name and its not new girl so get it right before something happens I know you wont like, got it?" His sister had a big smile on her face and kept looking back and forth at us. " Oh you think your a tough girl. Well I don't think you can beat me I mean look at these". He flexed his muscles and they were ok, I've saw better. I walked up to him so I was right in front and i smiled and did something unexpected to him. I grabbed his arm and kicked my heal into his leg, then took his arm and put it behind him while he was on the ground and whispered in his ear. " Believe me now?" He nodded and I smirked. After a while Alexandra walked up to me and pried me off him so we could walk downstairs to go for the 'walk'. When we got downstairs Mimi was in the kitchen cooking something and Mike was in the living room again sitting on the couch reading what looked like the newspaper. " Mom we're going on the walk now". Mimi put a thumbs up instead of talking but then I realized she was on the phone so that's why. We walked out side into the hot air and made our way down the driveway." Call me Alex not Alexandra, Ok?" I nodded and just kept walking. After walking for about 5 minutes in silence, not akward but normal. We came up to a group of kids that looked somewhat like my age and Alex's. One of the girls noticed us and ran over the us. She had blonde hair but some brown in it, blue eyes, and she was wearing a really short pink skirt with a white top that looked like it could be a sports bra. I could tell she was one of those dumb girls who think their all that, when I know their not. " Well look at who we have here the dork has finally made a friend". Alex looked embarrassed so I being the great friend i am stepped in front of Alex because the girl was in her face and that's not ok. " Well look at who we have here looks like the slut has found a new play mate". I could hear Alex behind me trying not to laugh. She gasped the tried to slap my face but I grabbed her hand the was inches away from my face and looked her dead in the eyes and you could see a little fear in hers. " Don't touch me or I will beat your ass, got it?" She rolled her eyes and snatched her hand away from me and walked away but looked back at Alex and smirked. "Who's that?" I watched as the girl walked away. "That's Cassidy the second dumb girl in our school". Second? I thought. "Who's the first?". By this time Cassidy, ewe no I'm not calling her by her first name how about Dumbass yes that's better. Dumbass was already with her little crew again. " This girl named Brooke she has a huge crush on my brother and will do anything to make sure not one gets him besides her. She also bullies any one who doesn't look as popular as her. Like me." Right there and then I knew I had to protect Alex. I wasn't going to let them act like that too her I didn't want to admit it but I knew I was going to be staying with them for a while even if I did try and mess this up Alex wouldn't let me leave her it seems I'm her only friend and that's not how anyone should be, because that was me until I out myself out there and made sure everyone knew who I was. We turned around after everything and then someone tapped on my shoulder. I expected a hit in the face but instead it was...

**Review and I don't own anything. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's P.o.v**

_Last time on Ffto:_

_We turned around after everything and then someone tapped on my shoulder. I expected a hit in the face but instead it was..._

Now:

Some short Latino girl with curly brownish hair and she was wearing leopard print leggings with a black top that says 'Dream' in blue letters and was wearing blue flats. " Good job standing up to Cassidy no one has ever done that before but now that you have unleashed the blonde her queen will make your life a living hell". I scoffed at that I mean come on my life cant get any worse but she cant know that. " Let her I have a few words to say to her myself". This chick looked kind of shocked that I was ready to basically call those girls out. She raised her hand I thought she was going to slapped me so I but my hand up to stop it but instead she was giving me a high five. " Your tough I like you, your my new best friend so can u Alex". I had almost forgot Alex was behind me but when I turned around she had a smile on her face and that made me so happy but of course I didn't smile because if I smile about something happy it always seems to turn around and bite me in the ass. " Oh by the way I'm Trish". She stuck out her hand and I slowly put my hand in hers and shook it. " The names Ally". She smiled then pulled me with her and I grabbed Alex's hand so she was dragged along too. We were walking for a while well more like dragged but then we came up to a little house. It didn't look like anyone was inside so I walked up to it with the others behind me. Trish opened the door and a poof of smoke came out of the door. We all coughed a little then walked in and as soon as the smoke cleared up all you could see was a pretty good house besides the dirt and dust all around. " I always walked past this place on my way to school but never came in something about it gave me the creeps but then I met you and I knew you would go inside with me". The walls looked brown but that might just be the dirt. There was a few chairs and some been bags. I walked over to something that was covered by a blanket and pulled it off then got pounded with dust. Once all the dust was gone I could see it was a old keyboard. I instantly smiled I remember my mom bought me one for my 5th birthday and I taught myself. Every other night I would have a little concert for my parents. I started getting teary eyed but then said to myself that was all down the drain and to suck it up and move forward. Alex must of noticed my looking at the keyboard and the dried tears because she came up and hugged me I was confused she must of noticed because she started talking. " I don't care about the reason right now I just hate to see people upset". I smiled, ok not really smiled but just a little smile because Ally Dawson never smiles anymore.

**Alex's P.o.v**

I LOVED HAVING A SISTER. I know I sound a little weird but now I have someone to tell my problems to like how I get bullied. It started when I was about 11 just because I was sad that my dad was leaving for a business trip and I didn't want him to leave so I screamed and kicked. It took my dad, 2 teachers to get me out of the car so now people call me the psycho. Now I'm used to my dad leaving so its no big deal but when he does get to bring me to school it gets worse because people have saw him and make remarks to me like ' Is little miss princess going to through a fit' or ' Don't worry daddy with come get you'. Your probably thinking well just get your brother to do it but I cant because whenever her drops me off he has the dumb girl Brooke in the car just because she asks for a ride and my brother never can say no to people. Her little sister is my biggest bully, Brandy. I have to walk home from my house almost everyday because he gives her a ride and I don't want to deal with that but the worst part is our house is 25 minutes away so I cry mostly the whole way but once I get close to my house I stop because then my face gets all red and I don't want the questions. All I want is for things to be better, to have more friends, and be a little popular. People only talk to me because of my brother just because he can sing and dance. They use me to get to him and he doesn't even notice it he just says 'So you made a new friend that's great' I do my usual nod then go upstairs and cry. I just wish someone was there for me.

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's P.o.v**

So we stayed around the little house for a while then Trish had to go home so me and Alex decided we better get home and eat. Once we got there Mimi and Mike must have already eaten because there was only 3 plates and a note. On the note it said:

_Sorry to leave so soon but I had to go to work to check up on something's and Mike had to leave for work for about 3 weeks so its just us girls and Austin. Anyways see you kids in 2 hours, Love you bye._

I looked at Alex and she had watery eyes. Now I got to get to the bottom of this so I took her hand and sat her down next to me at the table. "Alex you want to tell me what's going on?" She looked down but I lifted her chin with me two fingers. All of a sudden she went running away so I just sat and ate for a while then she came running back down and sat right where she was and looked me straight in the eye and said. "I've been bullied since I was 11 and no Austin doesn't know I'm too scared to tell him so I lie and say I still have friends even though my one true friend left me for the popular's and the that Brooke chick is mean because her sister is my biggest bully. She makes me cry when I walk home for 20 minutes just because my fucking brother cant say no to anyone and give Brooke a ride home She knows her sister bullies me and talks to me whenever she sees me. I just want to be happy and not have this feeling that I don't belong on earth. I almost killed myself once but my old friend stopped me but now she's gone so I have no one to save me". After that I had watery eyes but I had to stay strong for Alex who was breathing hard from all the talking. So I did all that I could and brought her into a big hug. She was crying on my shirt but I didn't care all she needs to do is get that out of her system. Then we heard a stumble and the word 'shit' I knew who it was. "Austin get in here". He stumbled in with tears in his eyes. Alex pulled out of my and looked at him for a second than ran straight into his. "Come on sibling hug". Austin had a smile on him face which made me smile a little but I still knew I wouldn't last long with these people soon they would find out my past and send me back because I'm not good enough. But I couldn't resist so I walked up to them and we were hugging like we were in a huddle. There was clapping in the back and when we looked up it was Mimi with a camera. "I had forgotten something and came in seeing the perfect hug so of course I took a picture". She showed us the picture then looked confused. " Ok not that it wasnt cute but why were you guys hugging?" Alex tensed but Austins next words made her calm. " We had a talk and had to hug it out". Austin put on his best fake smile and looked at us, we nodded. " Ok well I better get back to work see you kids soon, Love you". She was saying while walking out the door. " Thanks for not telling mom Austin I'm just not ready to tell them yet". Austin pulled her into another hug. After we ate and talked some more we all went upstairs to shower. I just sat in the tub with my arm around my legs. The only thing i could think of was all the foster homes I've been to but that one made me cry so hard maybe even harder than the night my mom left. I could never tell anyone about that foster home just because it wasn't the best home i was in and I don't like people to feel bad for me when I'm used to it. " Ally are you ok you have been in there for a while now". It was Austin. I looked up at the clock and he was right i have been in here for about 35 minutes. "Yeah I'm fine just love the warm water but I'm done now". I heard him chuckle and footsteps going somewhere. So I quickly got dried and changed into my black short boy shorts and a grey tank top. When I walked outside the bathroom I heard someone playing the guitar it was coming from a door next to Alex's. I peeked through the door and there was Austin on his bed playing and humming to a random song. Me being so dumb sneezed and made him look him with a smile once he saw it was me. " Its not nice to sneak up on people like that you know I could of fallen or broke my guitar. " Yeah right but whatever you say". He chuckled again and allowed me in. I walked in to his room to be blinded my bright colors on his wall. It was bright yellow with different color music notes. His floor was hard wood and since I was still a little wet from the shower I slipped and fell on my ass. All Austin did was laugh at me so hard he started crying. i rolled my eyes and tried to get up only to fall again. " Want to stop crying and come help me up Blonde". He calmed down and grabbed me hands but I pulled him down too so now he was on top of me. We were both laughing then looked into each others eyes and he started to lean in but I had to stop it because I couldn't have this happen again. I just couldn't stop myself though and he kissed me for a second before I pushed him off me and ran into Alex's room where she was reading. " Where do I sleep". She pointed to a blown up bed and went back to reading. I went over there and laid there to think about how stupid i was for doing that now I'm going to get kicked out. Why cant I learn from my mistakes. Now it's going to be akward between us, Great.

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note.**

**I wont be updating till about Tuesday because my parents left for a trop today and its there 25th wedding anniversary soon so I have to help set that up but I promise I will update soon. **

**Keep reviewing **


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's P.o.v**

I kissed Ally?! She just moved here and is probably still scared but no I had to go and ruin it. I cant sleep because I feel guilty Ugh! Why am I so stupid I mean it was a good kiss but she pushed me off so something went wrong. Well I better at least try and get some sleep we have school tomorrow and I have to bring Brooke. You don't want to be in a car with her if she isn't picked up on time. It like blows up and I'm the lucky one with her. Anyways I'm going to bed.

_Dream:_

_I was walking down a white path into a church. When I got inside I saw Ally kissing some guy I instantly felt jealous. So I ran up to them, grabbed Ally, and kissed her. When we pulled apart she was smiling so much but I could tell something was wrong I mean the smile didn't look real. " Austin wake up, Austin wake up!" I was confused then I felt someone on top of me and shaking me. _

"AUSTIN WAKE UP!" I sat up quickly and ran my head into something, more like someone. " Ow thanks I come in here to wake you and I get a head swung at me your nice". I looked up at her and she had a little red mark from where I hit her but it wasn't too bad. " Sorry but thanks anyway what time is it". She pulled out her phone and must of checked. " It is 7 o'clock". Then I realized why I was so confused in my dream, because that smile Ally had on wasn't her real smile it was a fake one, I haven't saw her smile since she's gotten here. I wonder why, Oh well. " Hurry up your mom has pancakes ready". Then I realized she was walking out of my room and into Alex's. I quickly got up, got dressed in a plain yellow T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and some black high tops. After that I ruffled my hair and looked in the mirror, did a couple poses and I was done. " And that folks was the guy who thinks he knows it all, Austin Moon". I jumped and turned around to see Ally leaning against the door frame with a camera... WAIT CAMERA. "What's that for". I said it kind of nervously but still trying to be tough. She smirked then walked up to me and showed me a picture of one of my poses. " This is if you aren't nice I can show anyone I want". My mouth dropped because this girl might just be tough enough to take me down and that cant happen. "Oh my lovely sister you know what would you like anything at all". Her smirk was still there, getting wider just because she knows she has power over me now. " Umm maybe you could carry me down all those stairs, make me breakfast, and drive me and Alex to school". That's all she has wow maybe she isn't tougher than me... Crap I have to bring Brooke to school and what if she says something to Alex I cant do anything or else something bad will happen to her at school and I cant have that happen I mean she's my baby sister. " Austin don't worry about Brooke if she even thinks about talking to Alex like that I'm going to go all Ally on her because no one hurts my family". She just called us her family, maybe we are getting closer to her. " Ok anyways I should bring her for all the times I never brought or picked her up from school". I looked down at her for a second and realized what she was wearing and let me just say she looks HOT. She was wearing a short black skirt, a black tank top cut off just before her belly button which has a piercing in but her shirt says 'smiling hurts my cheeks' in gold print, and some black combat boots. Her hair was curly, the makeup was kind of natural so you could barely tell she had any on. " Hello earth to Austin". I snapped out of my day dreaming with a hand in my face. " Ah, oh sorry just day dreaming a bit that's all". She smirked again then raised her arms which made me confused for a second then I realized I had to carry her down stairs, Oh boy this going to be rough not that she's fat she is very skinny but we have a lot of stairs to go down without falling. But I picked her up and started down the stairs slowly then I got a smack in the head which made me scream a little. "Hurry up girly we don't have all day". She did not just call me a girl just for that I went slower. " Oh my god hurry up I still need to eat and you have to go pick up that *cough* bitch *cough*". That picked up my speed so I wasn't late to pick up Brooke or else I would be in trouble. We quickly ate, Alex still hasn't been down which is weird. Just then my sister came walking down looking totally different she actually had makeup on, was wearing a puffy dress, and her hair was curled like Ally's. She had small healed wedged shoes on. I was speechless that my own sister could look this good. "Austin your acting like you have never saw a cutie pie like myself". I ran into her arms and twirled her around a couple times then set her down to eat but to my surprise she didn't touch her food. "I'm not that hungry I'll just wait till lunch to eat". That was weird but I brushed it off. After we all ate we got in the car but I was a little slow because I had Ally again and she told me ' If you drop me I will haunt you forever'. Finally we got into my car with Ally and Alex in the back because Brooke has to have to front and drove away to Brookes house. Once we got there she walked out with her pink short short skirt on and a skin tight white shirt that says 'Kiss me I'm sexy' but it was see through and she didn't have a good bra on. Then another girl walked out looking similar. I was a little confused I mean I normally just bring Brooke not another girl. "Austie can you please bring my sister too". I nodded while rolling my eyes. " Yay thank you, come on sis get in". The other girl got the door opened then stopped once she saw Alex in the middle. " I'm not sitting next to this freak just because you cleaned up doesn't mean you still don't have germs". She had a devilish smile on so Ally got out of the car and walked over to her side then stood right in her face. " Talk like that again to her and this will be tore out with my fist". Ally had the girls hair in her fist showing her what could happen. The girl rolled her eyes then waited her Ally to get in. Soon we were all in the car with Ally in the middle this time so the chick couldn't pull anymore. " That's Brandy but your sister probably already knew that". I looked in the mirror and saw Ally with a arm around Alex's shoulder rubbing it to calm down. Then I felt a hand on my leg, I looked down and saw it was Brookes hand trying to go higher but I stopped it by grabbing her hand and putting it back in her lap. She gasped a little then whispered " Oh I get it you don't want to do it with people in the car, Its ok I can wait". That made me grossed out so much I almost puked on her. I don't get why she has to have a crush on me Its like come on I know some pretty awesome guys at the school that would love to date her. After about 10 minutes we pulled up to the school and all got out. My sister and Brandy went the way to there side of the school while I walked in with the others. Along the way Brooke tried to grab my hand again but I just moved them to my pockets. Then I felt a hand go into my pocket and grab my hand but it was the left side this time not to right. When I looked down I saw it was Ally holding my hand she looked a little nervous but tried to hide it. I squeezed it a little which made her calm down a little more. Once we got inside everyone was looking at Ally and her arms. I just pulled her along to the office leaving Brooke look mad as ever just because I was holding Ally's hand for support. We got into the office and got her schedule then set off to our day. There was a little scream, someone grabbing Ally and pulling her into a hug. The girl looked a little familiar but I couldn't put a name on her. " Oh my god Ally I forgot to give you my number or my address to come see me. What's you schedule? You look cute today I love this shirt". Ally grabbed the girls shoulders and shook her a little. " Trish calm down just give me you number now, here check it for yourself and thanks I bought it myself". That's it her name is Trish I guess I never paid attention to her well that's going to change today anyone Ally is friends with I'm friends with. " So you just moved here and you already have a boyfriend wow your good". I looked down and saw Ally blushing then it quickly went away. "No this is the family I'm living with". Trish looked confused. " Where's your mom and dad, don't you live with them?" Ally tensed up then ran away, I ran after her to talk to her because right now I need answers.

**Keep reviewing and sorry about the wait my parents should be coming back today so I thought I'll post one before they come back but anyway. Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's P.o.v**

So now I'm running away from Trish and Austin. When Trish asked if he was my boyfriend it reminded me of that family. I quickly grabbed a door handle and walked in but slipped on something. It looks like a janitor closet and the thing I slipped on was a bucket but now its stuck on my foot... Ugh cant life go easy for me just this once. Apparently not because Austin ran into the closet, closed the door, and sat down across from me. Once he noticed the bucket he tried to hold in his laugh but failed. " Let me help then you need to tell me what's going on" I nodded just because I need this thing off my foot but as soon as he got it off I would run. Soon he got it off and I got up fast about to reach for the door handle when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to face him. I stared into his amazing hazel eyes that made me melt.. Stop thinking like that he's your brother, for now. "Ally I know it might hurt to tell someone but that's the one thing you need to do now, Just tell someone it will make you feel better". I was kind of shocked he cared so much for me to tell him but then again he might go tell his parents then ill get kicked out. "Look at me and tell me what's going on I wont tell anyone I promise". He stuck out his pinky and intertwined it with mine. I kind of smiled but I still wasn't very good with these people. " Ok well lets think where do I start oh yeah ok well my mom and dad got a divorce when I was 8 then I found out my mom had cancer and passed away a year later. My dad started drinking and doing drugs until he met this lady her name is Candy. She wasn't my mom and she knew I wouldn't ever call her that in a million years. After she came my dad started to drink less and quit doing drugs. When I was 10 I walked home from school to see a black car so I rushed inside well there was a women on my couch and then I told my dad I was home. Him and Candy came down stairs with a bag in his hand and sat me down and told me he wasn't fit to take care of me, that I didn't like Candy so I shouldn't have to live with her so I did what I do best, got up and left to wait for the lady. That's the last time I have ever seen my dad. I've been in a lot of foster homes since. It just scares me too think I'm not good enough for anyone, all these families I've been too hated me because of my back round or my style. I just hate it so much". By this time I was laying my head on his shoulder while he was rubbing my shoulder smoothly. "Wow I never thought someone's life could be so bad but now I know. Wait then why did you tense up when Trish thought I was your boyfriend?" Its now or never, he's here right now I just need to tell him. "When I was 14 and living with a foster family called the Davis's (Sorry if that's your last name its just for my sisters boyfriend who is a complete jackass.). They had two sons and a daughter there one son Evan (Made this up.) was my age and a month after I was there he starting touching me, pulling me into rooms and kissing me. I thought he loved me, he made me feel special but that all was taken away when he kissed me with the door wide open so his sister could see. He knew she was there and would tell the parents. They thought it was all me because of what he told them but I didn't do anything. I was the victim of a crime that wasn't my fault. After they told the foster system I was in at the time I got kicked out of not only that home but that system. So I was sent back to Orlando but they made sure I never saw my father. I used to get letters from Evan saying all these sweet things to me. Making me fall into his trap again. Luckily I caught myself before that happened. He was sent to a military camp because his parents thought he should be there perfect son. Now the only time i hear about him is in my nightmares. So that's why I tensed up because I never want to go back to that again". I looked up at Austin and he had a smile on that made me so happy to have him here with me. "Just because we kissed doesn't mean its going to turn into that and if it did so what not everyone is like Evan. I know that because like myself I am a gentleman to my lady's". Now thinking about what he said makes me think that all this time I thought just because Evan was a jerk doesn't make everyone as bad as him. Its just something I will always have to deal with it may not be something I'm proud of but sometimes in life there are surprises. I cuddled into Austin's chest and just sat there while Austin put his head on mine. We sat like this for a while until the bell rang, we quickly got up and got out of that room secretly so no one thought we were doing something nasty in there. Austin grabbed my schedule scanning it then grabbed my hand and brought me to my locker. Once I got my stuff we went to Austin's, got his stuff, and went to our first class which we have together... Yay. When we walked into the classroom everyone turned to look at us. I spotted Trish looking at me worried but she mouth a quick ' sorry' I just nodded and turned to the teacher who was walking over to us. " So your our new student but your late that's a bad start miss..." I rolled my eyes before answering. " Dawson the name is Alex Dawson". The teacher had a grumpy face. " Well why are you two 10 minutes late to my class?" I looked at Austin and he nodded telling me I could lie. " I got lost and I'm living with Austin and his family so he helped me find my locker and the classroom." I got to say that was my best lie ever. " Alright then Alex you can go sit next to Dallas and Austin go to your seat next to Brooke". I slowly walked to my seat where next to it was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He winked at me and the only thing going through my head is. This is going to be a long year.

**2 chapters in one day Yay. Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally's P.o.v**

Finally after a few classes it was lunch time. I only have Austin in my 1st, 6th, and 7th hours but I have Trish in those too but instead of 7th its 3rd. I cant wait for 6th and 7th though because its music and dance. (I know Ally isn't good at dancing in the show but she is in the story.)So I'm now sitting at a table by myself then someone had there hands around my neck I got a little panicked then looked up and saw it was Alex. "I didn't know you had this lunch I mean you are in a different part of the school." She looked a little nervous like she was hiding something. "Oh yeah the people who have gym are in your 7th hour class because the gym teacher is gone and that way they get some exercise but he let me come see you because I said I had a problem". As soon as she said that I was standing up about to walk away then I noticed she had a smile on her face. "Not that kind of problem the problem I have is a cute guy asked me out a date and I have him in this class and I'm nervous to see him what if he tries to kiss me". Awe Alex has a crush wait why am I thinking this. " Awe Alex you have a crush, I wish I was you today in my first hour this weird guy kept giving me the eyes and trying to hold me hand its like come on boy I don't like you!?" She laughed at that and sat us both down. Through the whole time was talked about it and Austin came over to sit with us in the middle of our conversation, Being the big protective brother he is said he was going to have to have a talk with this boy. Well I'm on my way to music which I love so much but I never really got to be a singer in my old homes but now I get too because Austin and Alex love to sing or dance. Just makes me so happy! I walked in and found a seat next to Trish but of course Austin was sitting next to Brooke and Cassidy with that guy from earlier. The bell rang and everyone went silent. Just then a teacher popped into the room wearing something weird. " Hello class well looks like we have a new student, so would you like to come up and introduce yourself." I got up and walked to the front of the room to see everyone looking at me some of them were checking me out. Quickly rolling my eyes I spoke up. " The name is Ally and here's some information don't push my buttons or I will.. well just don't do it." That got a laugh out of everyone then I walked back to my seat and got a high five from Trish. "Ok now we always have the new student come up and see if there good enough so I guess you have to come back up". I breathed heavily then looked at Austin who was flirting with Brooke but something that caught my eyes was Cassidy looked mad at Brooke and she didn't even care. "You can pick someone to sing with you if you would like". I looked around and saw Austin pointing to himself I just moved along to see Trish pointing to Cassidy and she mouthed 'She never does it and is really good' that is how I knew who to pick. "I pick Cassidy". She looked up at me shocked then got a little nervous. "Really, Ok well Cassidy come on up". People clapped but were shocked. She mouthed 'I'm too scared' then I realized she isn't that bad its just what Brooke makes her as so I'm going to help her. I whispered "You will be fine I promise." She smiled at me in a sweet way, then I looked over and saw Brooke looked pretty pissed that I didn't choose her or that I didn't choose Austin Its one of those. "We will sing Give It Up" The Teacher nodded then turned on the music. Now or never.

**Bold/Ally, **_Italics/Cassidy, _underlined/both 

**Someday I'll let you in treat you right. Drive you right out of your mind.**

_You never met a chick like me. Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind. _

The class was shocked but I kept going.

Always want what you cant have but its too bad if you don't get what you wanted. Make me feel good as if I'm with you let me shape yeah boy. Lets get it started. Give It up you cant win cause I know where you've been such a shame you don't put up a fight that's a game that we play. At the end of the night its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up.

By this time Cassidy had worn up to singing and was bringing it good.

Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby.(2*)

**So stop trying to walk away. No you wont ever leave me behind.**

_(Nooo) You better believe that I'm hear to stay. (_**That's right.)**_ Cause your the shade and I'm the sunshine (Ohh) _

Look at me boy cause I got you were I want you. Isn't it so exciting. Wanna shake you, Wanna break you. Take a seat boy cause now I'm driving. Give It up you cant win cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight its a game that we play at the end of the night. Its the same old story but you never get it right, Give it up (_Oooh Yeeaah) _**Ooh**___(Oooho heyyyy, Hey yay yay yea Oooooh.) _Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby (2*) come a little closer, come a little closer baby! If you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight! Look at me boy cause I got you where I want isn't it so exciting. Wanna shake you, Wanna break you, Take a back seat cause now I'm drivin. Give it up you cant win cause I know where you've been such a shame you don't put up a fight. Its a game that we play at the end of the night. Its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up woohoaaa yea.

There were cheers and screams in the whole classroom except Brook was just sitting there with a grumpy look on her face. I walked back to my seat but noticed Cassidy following me. She must of noticed I was confused because her next words shocked me." Oh yeah I was thinking we could be friends I know I wasn't the nicest in the beginning but I'm hoping to be a better person because of you... so can we start new and fresh?" I saw her smile and not a smile to where I knew she was lying but a real smile so I had to give in like the song said Give It Up. " Yes we can be friends just promise to be a better person". She nodded and squealed which made me have to plug my ears. I looked over at Brooke and saw her angry as ever then storming over here. "What do you mean be friends with this chick. CASSIDY YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND MINE ONLY!" I saw a confident smile on Cassidy's face. " No I'm not you puppet anymore I can at least be myself around Ally so no I'm not you friend I'm Ally's ". Brooke screamed and stormed out of the room being followed by her other puppets and Austin. Cant he just leave her alone and notice she isn't right for him... Wait am I jealous? No I cant be, I'm not. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Cassidy waving her hand in my face. " Oh sorry just thinking of how great it is to have you as my friend". She smiled and we both high five each other, knowing we would hear more of it later.

**So Cassidy is now a nice girl. Hopefully Brooke thinks she isn't always tuff. Anyways REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**So I don't know when I will be updating next because my parents party is this weekend and my cousins are coming. We still have a lot to do but I will try and get time to update and if not sorry. Keep Reviewing though for more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Austin's P.o.v**

I cant believe Ally didn't pick me to sing with her. Its like I'm her brother I thought we were close but no she went and choose Cassidy I mean the girl is good but still she should of choose me. Well I'm going to my locker right now. The people who had gym for 7th period came into dance and danced with us. Again Ally choose Cassidy and Trish, not me. Gosh it makes me so mad. Whatever I'll talk to her later about it I have to hurry to give Brooke a ride to my house so we can work on a project we have in Geography.

**Ally's P.o.v**

So I'm walking down the hall to get Cassidy so we can go over to my house then we will go to the place Trish, Alex, and I found. Trish is already with me and we might invite Alex if she isn't busy. We walked up to Cassidy to find her smiling really wide. " Hey Cassidy what's with the smile". She jumped then heard it was us and squealed. "Ahhh so you know that guy that sits next to you in 1st period his name is Dallas". I nodded. "Well he asked me out on a date tomorrow". We all squealed and jumped up and down when someone tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned around it was Austin with Brooke's arm through is arm." Lets go we have to get home". I rolled my eyes then pushed past him and kept walking with the girls behind me. When we got outside I saw Alex talking to a boy and they were holding hands. Awe. I pointed to them and the girls did a Awe look. We ran up to them leaving Austin and Brooke talking about something probably stupid. "Hey Alex who's your friend". She looked up at me and smiled. "This is the guy I was talking about". He waved with the hand that was holding Alex's then as soon as he lowered it he grabbed her hand again. "What's your name". "Dylan". Alex gave me the look to go away but I needed to know this guy if he likes my sister than he can deal with me. " Ok well I'm Ally and I'm sure you know these girls because they go to your school but I'm Alex's sister and she should know Austin is giving her a ride home but he could give you one too". They looked at each other. "Nah we will just walk home he said he would walk me to our house". Oh really well fine ditch me... Why do I keep talking to myself. "Ok fine I'll just tell Austin you have someone to walk you home". They waved then left so me and the girls walked back over to Austin and Brooke so we could get this ride over with. "Can we maybe go now". Brooke looked at me in disgust. "Austin must not of told you but we have more guests so looks like you walking". I was so shocked how can Austin not tell me this then Dallas walked up with one of Brookes puppets. You could see the hurt in Cassidy's face but she tried to hide it. Now I'm pissed and looks like miss popular didn't listen to my introduction in music. No one pushes my buttons and this girl almost broke them by pushing too hard. "That's it". I grabbed her hair and surprisingly pulled out extensions and threw them at her face. Then I was about to through a punch but Austin got in the way so I get kept going and punched him. I didn't care that's what he gets for being with that slut. His head flew to the side and you could tell where I hit him. Brooke was all ' Oh baby' and ' want me to kiss it' Austin shook his head then looked at me shocked. Its my turn to talk now. "You can quit looking at me like that because I did it for a reason in fact I was glad you stepped in for her to knock some sense into you. Your supposed to be my brother and the fact that your hanging out with this chick that doesn't even like you and is just using you for the car rides is messed up so I hope your happy because right now I'm not just forget what I said earlier because it doesn't mean anything anymore your the only one I could truthfully trust now I can, bye Austin". I walked away trying to catch my breath after yelling at him. There was footsteps behind me but I didn't care who it was. Once I got to the house Alex and Dylan were there on the couch cuddling. I smiled at them, then walked up to Alex's room, shut the door, and sat on my bed I wanted to lock the door but there isn't a lock on Alex's room well its kind of my room so. There was a knock at the door but I ignored it. The person must of walked in and sat on Alex's bed because he bed makes a noise when you sit down. "Ally are you ok?" It was Cassidy, she really has changed and it made me so happy. "Yeah its just I thought I could never get hurt again after what happened in my life but now I feel broken". She got up and sat next to me. "Your not broken Ally you did the right thing. You said what was meant to be said and Austin did deserve". I smiled and we hugged. " What were you talking about forget what I said earlier". That question made me freeze, was I ready to tell Cassidy my biggest secret that I haven't even told Trish who is my Best friend. Like my mom used to say you can bundle things up or they will end up stuck. So I got up and left to go see if Trish came with. Sure enough she was down stairs on the same couch as Alex and Dylan. They were still cuddling which made me happy to know she is ok. That smile was soon swept away by seeing the person I now hated... Austin Moon

**There Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note**

Sorry haven't been able to update with my cousins and parents party it has been busy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally's P.o.v**

Well I told them how my life was and to be honest it felt good to tell someone. Other than Austin I actually felt like someone was there for me. Now we're doing each other's nails. Alex left with her friend to go to the mall and I think Austin is still down stairs with Brooke. Its been 2 hours since Alex's left so I'm getting a little scared because she hasn't text or call me. Just then my phone rings and I automatically answer is not caring who it is. "Ally! Alex is gone! I went to the bathroom and when I came out she was gone but she left her purse and phone". I froze, what does he mean Alex is gone. Like someone took my sister!? "Dylan its ok thank you for calling we will be there soon. Did you call the police". By this time I was down the stairs pulling Austin with me out to our car. "Yeah they are here but they want to ask you guys some questions". I looked in the review mirror to see Cassidy with Trish and Brooke in her car. "Ok well we're on our way and should be there shortly". I hung up and sped to the mall to hope that I find my sister somewhere.

We finally got to the mall to see 2 police cars waiting for us. I quickly got out and ran to Dylan, pulled him in a hug so he could cry. I was too shocked to cry but I knew it was going to happen soon. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me from the back. I knew it was Austin because he put his head in my neck and cried. That's when I lost it and cried.

**(The next day)**

Yesterday my sister was reported missing. We talked to the cops and answered questions. I barely got any sleep last night but I made Austin sleep in my room with me so I wasn't alone. I just woke up after about a hour of sleep to feel an arm around me. I look up to see Austin sleeping with a smile on his face. As soon as I got out of his strong brace he frowned. Ok well he want to see a smile, I'll give him a smile. I went downstairs and grabbed water, a feather, and Austin's Halloween mask. When I got back upstairs Austin was in the same position I left him. So I put the mask on but you can see through the eyes, tickled his nose with the water then poured the water on him, and finally scared the shit out of him. I died of laughter. Once he saw it was me he got out of the bed and came with his arm's wide. Then I was scared but he came up and gave me a wet hug. Oh great now I'm wet. Luckily I'm still in my pj's. After we hugged and changed into lazy clothes we went out to get some breakfast.

On our way Austin put his hand over on my side to grab my hand. I smiled while looking out the window so he wouldn't see it. As soon as we got there and ordered, we went to a booth and sat on different sides. Our food came later, we had a good time laughing, telling jokes, and just talking. Trying our hardest to not cry right there. But our fun was soon taken away when Brooke come over to our table and sat next to Austin. "Hey Austie, I heard about your sister. I'm so sorry". Austin nodded like he knew she was really sorry. I just stood up walked out. Austin had the keys so I walked home. On the way home someone pulled up beside me and was driving next to me while I was walking. They finally rolled down their window. "Hey honey wanna ride home". What does he think I am stupid. Well guess what buddy I'm not. "No I'm good I just live over that way". I walked faster but he kept going. "Come on it wouldn't hurt I mean I do this to lots of girls. I'm just a good person to give a sexy babe like you a ride home". Wait he said lots of girls. Then it hit me, What if he's the guy that has my sister. I have to take a chance and get her back. "Oh you're right but I have one question. Who was your last person you gave a ride or did a favor for". He looked confused at this point but shrugged it off. "I don't know, it was at a mall and I saw a pretty girl who was alone so I gave her some money and set her free". That's Alex!? I quickly got in the car but sat really close to the door. He put his hand on my knee but I crossed my legs so his hand fell off. "That's my house on the end". I pointed to our house but he just kept going, and when I looked over at him, he had a smirk on his face. "Oh was it my bad. I have to run somewhere quick so you might have to wait". I knew he was taking me somewhere, where I hoped my sister was.

We got there a few minutes later. He got out and walked over to my door, When he opened it I saw a the run down house Trish, Alex, and I saw. He grabbed my hair and pulled me inside. Once we were inside he tied my arms to my back. Then he went into a room and grabbed something. When he got back out I saw it was two other girls. One was a girl with dark hair and the other was Alex!? She looked so thin and dirty. He threw them on the ground next to me. I was going to say something but saw they had duck tape on their mouths and they looked like he gave them drugs. You might ask how I know this but I watch a lot of detective shows. He put a piece on my mouth then grabbed something else. "Well girls looks like we have another victim who would love to be taught a lesson". He pulled my hair for me to get up. Next thing I know he has my shirt ripped off and my pants half way down my legs. Right there I knew he was going to rape me but then everything was black.

When I woke up I was in a dark room with clothes on but they were dirty. What happened? Did he hurt me? Yes he did because as soon as I tried to get up my knee hurt. I also have a headache. I heard someone scream from outside the door. "He's hurting her for saying no". I looked over to see the girl I saw earlier. So Alex is getting hurt! I realized I didn't have the duck tape on anymore. He must of taken it off while I was out. Wait if I could hear Alex scream then he takes it off all the girls he hurts. But why? Just then there was another scream. "Did he hurt you?" She looked up at me so I could see her black eye. "He hurts us everyday he comes back at 10. Then he leaves again at 12". The door opened and he threw Alex in. "I'll be back at 10 tomorrow and don't try anything stupid". With that he shut the door and left. I heard his car start and drive off. "There's got to be some way we can get out of here." The girl shook her head. " We've tried everything, Nothing". Alex was laying on the floor, Blacked out. My hands were untied so I crawled over trying not to hurt myself anymore. I laid down next to her and pulled her close to me but also trying not to hurt her. Finally I fell asleep.

I was awaken by Alex saying my name. Once I opened my eyes and saw her sitting against the wall and okay, I crawled over to her and hugged her to death. "Ally- cant - breath". I let go of her and we laughed. " If you guys are done, we have a way to get out but its going to be hard with your knee". Oh my god, When I say we have to find a way they give up but as soon as I go to sleep they find a way. I motioned for her to continue. " Ok so while you were sleeping we were looking around and felt air so if there's air then there has to be a vent. Once we found it there was a light at the end of it. So that means it might lead us outside". Wow that will be hard with my leg and crawling... but I need to try and get us out. "It may be hard but I need to get Alex out of here, and you. Our brother is freaking out about her being missing and now me he's probably yelling at the cops right now." Alex looked happy to hear her brother cared that much about her. "Ok well all we need to do is break down the vent door". Now that will be hard. "Why don't we use this". Alex held up a stick... Wait why does she have a stick. She saw me confused look. "He used this first when he gets here to wake us up". Oh duh. "Ok well lets bust that baby down". The girl went at it for a while then finally got it off. "Ok so Alex you go first then Ally and then I'll go. so someone is behind and in front of Ally." We both nodded then Alex crawled through the small space. Once I could get in there it wasn't that bad. I could feel the girl behind me get in too.

We crawled for awhile, the light getting brighter as we crawled, But we finally reached the end. The bad part was there was another vent so we were stuck. I guess Alex had another thought because I heard the vent open. She must really want to get out. As soon as we got out and the girls tried to help me up only to fail because of their injuries. We crawled for awhile along the curb until a car pulled up to us and stopped. A lady came out and ran over to us with her phone up to her ear. "Yes I think these are the girls that have been missing. Come quick they look bad". We all sat on the curb and waited for the ambulance to come. Once they got here everything was black.

I woke up in a hospital bed with cords hooked up to me. "Oh my god Ally you're awake". Austin ran up to me gave me hug but also trying not to hurt me. " Hey Austin, I missed you so much. You have to know I did what I did to save Alex and that other girl." I could tell he was crying, which made me cry. Just then our mom and dad walked in with Alex in a wheel chair with a brace around her stomach and her cords still connected to her. "Ally! you scared me too death". She was crying today, dad was trying not too cry but failed. "I know I'm sorry but I had to save my sister". I just realized that these guys are my family and I cant get rid of them as much as I think their like my other family they aren't ever going to be like them. I just wish I could have both of my wishes, First one, Have a family that loves me... Second, Be with Austin. Just like Austin read my mind he said something that shocked me." Mom, Dad I have to tell you something that might get me in trouble and get Ally kicked out but I love her and I wont ever stop. So you can punish me but don't do anything to her." Mom looked happy but also shocked, Dad had a unreadable face. "Well this is a shock but not that much because come on Ally is so cute I knew you might fall for her. So that said I support you". Austin ran and hugged his mom, After that she came and hugged me since I cant move. "I kinda knew it would happen too and by the look of it I can tell you guys are going to be good together, so I support it too". Austin did the same thing and so did dad.

**(3 hours later)**

Well everyone left except Austin and Alex didn't really leave she just left my room. Right now Austin is laying in bed with me, Of course were cuddling. Brooke text Austin a couple times but he just ignored it. We're finally a couple and I couldn't be any happier. My life actually makes sense now. I have a great family and an amazing boyfriend that I love. I cant wait to see what happens for us in the future. Lets just hope we get through everything.

**Well that's my last chapter for this story. I just wanted to end the story and focus on Fake Love because from the reviews I've got you all love it so that will be my focus for a while but I want to do another story soon so maybe in a month. I might change my mind because that's just who I am but still I will start a new story whenever. Anyways Bye. **


End file.
